The present invention relates to an embroidery stitch data producing device and more particularly relates to a data producing device having the functions for indicating selective designations of the parts of an original image to be data processed in a manner that the designations and the results thereof may be optically confirmed by the user.
It has been of a general practice that the data for controlling the stitching operations of the embroidering machine or the sewing machine capable of embroidery stitching are produced by the makers and supplied to the consumers for use with their sewing machines.
However with wide spread of computer sewing machines, the user of sewing machines has come to have a desire that she makes optional original images and stitches them on the work or cloth in accordance with the image data obtained from the images. The image sensor is now generally available in the market, which may be used to read in the image data from the images drawn by the user on a paper.
When the user makes the image data from the image for stitching it on the work with use of various colors of threads, it is required to prepare so many parts of the image having different colors to be individually read in by use of the image scanner for obtaining individual image data.
In this case, it often happens that the read-in individual images are overlapped with each other due to the errors of the images to be read in or the errors of the scanner or the erroneous operation of the scanner. The image data obtained from such images will produce overlapped stitches between the adjacent images.
A stitch data producing device is disclosed in the same applicant's Japanese Application No. 2-110233, which is designed to read in the entire image at a time instead of reading so many parts of the image at so many times, and process the image data to produce outlines by means of linealizing or outlining treatment, the outlines enclosing the parts of the image to provide so many blocks, and to set optional stitch conditions to the outlines and blocks, thereby to produce the stitch data in accordance with the stitch conditions.
However it still remains to be solved to register the confirmations by the user in the RAM card recoverably in the sewing machine in a most optimal manner, the confirmations including the data indication of the entire image, the designations of the parts of the image, the designations of the stitch conditions to the parts of the image, the indications of designated parts and non-designated parts of the image, the indications of the conditions of the parts having the stitch conditions designated thereto, the indications of data processing of the designated parts being performed or having been performed, the indications of stitching order of the designated parts and the change thereof, and the indications of stitch data production in accordance with the stitching order of the parts.
It is a principal object of the present invention to solve the above mentioned problems of the prior art.